Kαmi no He
by xHinamoriKunx
Summary: Estaba agradecida por la oportunidad de volver a empezar de nuevo, su cabello a lo largo del tiempo mostró en resumen la vida de la maga de agua, cambiando hasta hoy en día mostrando a una Juvia totalmente diferente a como era antes. — Gray-sama ¿te gusta el cabello de Juvia? — ¡S-Solo te dije que te ves bien así! — dijo nervioso y levantando la voz. — T-Tu cabello e-es muy bonito.


Los personajes de Fairy Tail son propiedad de Hiro Mashima, únicamente los tomo prestados para adaptarlos a varias ideas que salen de la cabeza de su servidora. **Este One-Shot pertenece al reto de julio-agosto del foro "El mejor gremio de todos Fairy Tail".**

[ Kami no He ]

_. 髪の毛 ._

**P**alabras: **1**000

By: xHinamoriKunx

**P**aso una mano lentamente acariciando y peinando con delicadeza su bello y sedoso cabello de color azules llamativos ¿cuántas veces ya lo ha hecho? Al parecer ya había perdido la cuenta, dejo en su mesita de noche aquel espejo de mano para recostarse en la cama. — Juvia ya no tiene ideas. — la maga de agua suspiraba buscando una solución a su problema. ¿Cuántas veces había cambiado el aspecto de su cabello? Infinidad de veces y todas le sentaron bien, algo de lo cual no se arrepentía.

Ahora estaba pensando en cómo sería la nueva Juvia. Se levanto para ir al espejo que tenía en su pequeño baño, mirando su ahora cabello suelto con aquellas hermosas ondulaciones en todos lados. Sonrió porque se sentía muy bien con ese estilo, sintiéndose más fresca.

Recordó las veces que había hecho cambios con su cabello, cuando estaba en Phantom, a ella no la dejaron expresarse bien y pues ella decidió usar esos hermosos roles de cabello siendo adornado por ese atuendo color azul, mostrando la inseguridad que sentía sobre si misma así como la soledad que la estaba apretando mas y mas. Sufrió muy malos tratos y eso la conllevo a guardarse todo para así misma, no confiar en los además con temor a que le hicieran daño, dando una imagen de misterio y soledad, así vivió hasta que lo conoció a _él_.

Cuando lo había conocido, tuvo las ansias de formar parte de Fairy Tail, Juvia había ido en busca de Makarov y pedirle la entrada al gremio, pero conforme sentía las miradas sobre ella, más insegura estaba. Por eso había decidido cambiar su atuendo, logrando expresarse mas usando ropa un poco más reveladora y llamativa, pero lo que costaba trabajo era su cabello.

_— Al menos Juvia lo hace para tratar de dejar todo en el pasado. — se dijo mirándose al espejo y comenzaba a cortar cada mechón de su cabello azul, cada mechón representaba algo de la carga que ella tenía en su espalda por los disturbios de aquella guerra. Quería comenzar de nuevo, dejar atrás el pasado, lejos de esos rencores y miedos que algunos miembros le tenían a ella._

Estaba agradecida de que Natsu, Gray y los demás la hayan aceptado, eso le había dado más ánimo para seguir adelante. Luego recordó lo que dijo Happy, que su contraparte de Edoras era perseguida por la contraparte de Gray, desesperadamente creyó que si volvió a cuando comenzó, entonces podría tener alguna posibilidad de cautivarlo, aunque el resultado fue el mismo, pero aun así se sintió más segura al volver a su antiguo atuendo que le trajo muy malos recuerdos.

Y su más reciente look que la identifico en el "Daimatou Enbu", la tercera y es la vencida, se sentía más segura de sí misma, todos los problemas y malos recuerdos estaban ya esfumados y al menos ya obtuvo un poco de la atención de Gray. Un gran progreso ¿verdad?

Sonrió al recordar muchos momentos que había pasado, momentos buenos y momentos malos, pero al menos se sentía feliz al estar rodeada que personas que se preocupaban por ella.

— Juvia ira al gremio. — dijo cuando tomo un cepillo y comenzó a peinar su cabello alborotado hasta que escucho unas piedras chocaban por su ventana, ella fue a ver qué pasaba y cuando se asomo...

— ¿Gray-sama? — totalmente sonrojada y sorprendida, vio que el Fullbuster estaba afuera lanzando una que otra piedrita. Abrió la ventana cuando este le dio la señal de que la abriera. — Gray-sama ¿Qué está haciendo aquí?

El mago de hielo creo unas pequeñas escaleras heladas para subir a la ventana de la chica. — ¿Estás bien? No te he visto casi en toda la mañana en el gremio y vine a ver que estabas haciendo.

— B-Bueno Juvia pues estaba… — paso de nuevo aquel cepillo por sus mechones azules, hasta que una mano la detuvo. — ¿Gray-sama?

— Espero que no estés pensando cambiar de nuevo el estilo de tu cabello. — dijo mientras le arrebataba el cepillo. — No dejare que lo hagas.

— ¿De qué estás hablando? — ella se sonrojo y trato de recuperar su cepillo. — Juvia está pensando en una nueva forma para la versión 2.0

— No sé porque tanto rollo con eso. — el pelinegro se atrevió a tomar con su mano, uno de los mechones de la chica para enredarlo entre sus dedos, notando lo suave y cuidado que estaba, dejando a la chica más que atónita. — No tienes que estar cambiando de atuendo todo el tiempo.

— P-Pero…

— Te ves bien así como estas. — el chico evito la mirada.

— Gray-sama ¿te gusta el cabello de Juvia? — dijo emocionada.

— ¡S-Solo te dije que te ves bien así! — dijo nervioso y levantando la voz, vio que la chica inflaba un poco sus mejillas dándole un toque tierno. — L-Lo que quiero decir es que… p-pues… t-te ves muy bien con tu cabello suelto. — soltó el mechón que tenía entre sus dedos y llevar sus manos a los bolsillos de sus pantalones. — T-Tu cabello… e-es muy bonito.

— Gray-sama.

— Así que déjalo como está ahora. — le sonrió un poco. — Mejor o de lo contrario Lyon ira detrás de ti. — susurro, pero Juvia logro captarlo.

Estaba agradecida por la oportunidad de volver a empezar de nuevo, su cabello a lo largo del tiempo mostró en resumen la vida de la maga de agua, cambiando hasta hoy en día mostrando a una Juvia totalmente diferente a como era hace años.

Al parecer el cambio de atuendo ya no le importaba mucho, no era simple moda, si no demostrar cómo estaba en su interior, ahora su mundo interior estaba soleado sin ninguna gota de lluvia.

— Vamos al gremio Juvia.

— ¡Sí!

Dejo su cepillo en el colchón de la cama para seguir a amado al gremio, dejando que el viento sacara a bailar sus revoltosos cabellos con elegancia y gracia, estaba dispuesta a volver a empezar desde cero. Una oportunidad que nadie iba a arrebatarle, absolutamente nadie.

* * *

_-_ Fin _-_

_By: xHinamoriKunx_

* * *

**Este es el segundo one-shot del reto del foro de Fairy Tail, espero les haya gustado, si quieres darme una opinion entonces madame un review.**

**Como amo a esta hermosa personaje, nunca habia conocido a alguno otro como Juvia, es muy linda la verdad como que me ha cautivado Hahah. Realmente todos sus estilos de cabello me han gustado, mas la reciente y la rockera (me gusta el rock de vez en cuando)**

**Y les pregunto: ¿Cual es el atuendo que mas les gusta de Juvia? A mi me gusta la reciente, ya que para mi demuestra que Juvia ha dejado atrás todos aquellos malos recuerdos que tuvo en su vida, mostrando a una chica que va fortaleciéndose mas y mas gracias al apoyo de sus amigos, va creciendo y madurando poco a poco dispuesta a todo, su mundo ha dejado de llover por completo y eso me da alegria, me encanta verla siempre con una sonrisa en su rostro, asi se ve mas bonita de lo que ya es.**

**Bueno, eso es todo... gracias por pasar a leer este sencillo escrito.**

**Atte: Maleny.**


End file.
